


She's all that

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, All thanks to the OC, Almost everybody wants Tsuna, And he uses this to his pleasure, Clueless Guardians, Lucifer has created a monster, Lucifer is the OC's codename, Multi, Reborn knows, Sexual Content, She's a shapeshifter with a penchant for violence, Tsuna gets laid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: It all began with a strange request. Then it evolved into a relationship between the must unlikely of people. The Guardians are overprotective, and Tsuna just wants to sleep with his new interest in peace. And why does his paperwork never end? Crossposted on FF.net. Some characters from my story called "Rebellion" over on FictionPress. Inspired by "The Mafia Loves You!" by FallenBleedingAngel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My intention with this story is to turn Tsuna into a badass in bed who'll top them all. I'm a little tired of all the fics portraying him like an uke. I think that's all I wanted to say for now...oh right, 2751. We don't have enough of that around here. Enjoy!

It all started when Reborn had shot that first bullet at him. No, it all started when Lucifer had entered his office that fateful evening. She was all mystery, purple and pink hair falling into playful, glowing blue eyes, face marred with faded purple scars. That evening young, innocent Tsuna got replaced with a somebody more grown-up, often driven with the sexual need represented by the cat that seduced him.

He often sensed something wrong with his friends when he was around them and did something that brought them into close proximity. But he couldn't place his finger on what was wrong with them until he met her. A being made out of sin, pain and seduction, that fell into his lap because she wanted his protection for her newly obtained organization.

It was long past acceptable visiting hours, when the call came that someone strange was there to see him. He'd let her in, Gokudera mumbling something about his work being disturbed by nobodies. She was dressed like she'd just came from the battlefield, and still, her lips wee blood red. She had bowed when entering his office, introducing herself in English.

"I'm sorry, but my Italian and Japanese are a bit sub-par. I mainly use them to obtain information or to seduce." She winked at him, Gokudera starting to flail around, calling her harlot.

He'd had enough of him for the day, so he'd sent him outside, not caring about his protests. Reborn would have killed him for that decision.

"So, how can the Vongola help out Mirage, Miss..." He checked his files, the double-checked when he saw her name "Lucifer?"

"Please, no 'Miss'. And I'm asking for Vongola's help in case Mirage gets attacked." She sat down in front of him, face and voice becoming serious. "We've gone through so much bloodshed in order to rebuild it from the shitshow it degraded along the years, it would be a shame if Mirage were to fall in bad hands again."

"And what does Mirage exactly do?" He leaned forward, smirking at her. His boss act was strong today.

"Mirage is an organization that hand-picks teenagers that show potential, and through a series of experiments turns them into top-of-the-line killing machines. We're the best assassins out there money can buy. Those hitmans employed by the Mafia are good in their own right, but they are renown, while operate from the shadows, and no one knows our names. " She smirked at him, and fear gripped his very being. Not even Reborn had this effect on him, and he was the world's greatest hitman for God's sake.

"And what do those modifications entail?" He gulped when there was a flash of bright blue, and everything became silent. Her eyes were glowing, and she had both hands holding onto the couch she was sitting on. And he swore he could see cat-ears and a tail on her shadow.

"This is going to take a while." She muttered, and then launched into her explanation about a new side of the world he believed he'd known so far. It was horrifying to know that somewhere out there, innocent children were being turned into killing machines by rewriting their entire genetical core. Sure, the Estraneo family had done something similar, but not at this scale. And to think that she was one of those teens turned against their will... Tsuna could feel himself becoming paler and paler as she went on, explaining how she got possession of Mirage through the help of her teammates, all who suffered the same fate and became monsters in the eye of the public. All for some toys for those who had money and enemies, just to be killed of after they lost their usefulness.

"I wanted to destroy them. In order to have my revenge and to stop this circle of pain forced onto innocents." She looked up at him, and smiled. "I hope you understand me, Vongola. I had to do it, if I wanted to save children from having the same fate as us."

He nodded, letting her words sink in. He understood her reasoning all too well. After all, he almost sacrificed himself in order to save the former Arcobaleno from death.

"But why did you choose the Vongola?"

"Many reasons, Tenth. You are renown for accepting misshapen and broken people, who also happen to be the strongest out there in their respective fields. You are the leader of the underworld. And the fact that you are drop dead gorgeous is just the bonus." She winked at him, then started laughing at the face he had pulled.

That evening, he finds out why people around him often act strange. And he learns something new as she climbs into his lap, curly brown hair cascading down her back and purple eyes full of burning passion. She is beautiful, and not someone he sees as a sibling. And as she whispers everything she'd found out from the dimensions she sees about him, he finds himself falling. She is danger personified, his intuition screams at him, but he'd been surrounded by danger for so long, he's drawn to it.

"They all want you, Vongola. They'd jump at any chance you'd give them." Her skin is white against his tanned hands, and warm. She's all soft curves and rounded edges, and he can't help but drink her in as her hands move to undo his pants.

"What about you?" Stupid question, really, considering they are about to have sex in his office. But she still smiles at him, the hidden malice and death-threats from before nowhere to be seen.

"You intrigue me, Vongola. You asked to see my original form, not somebody else, although I informed you about my shape-shifting abilities. And like I told you before, you are a sight for sore eyes, even though my team-mate has you beat in the looks department." She let out a triumphant laugh as she managed to pull his pants down, and free his erection. "And I see you're clearly interested in me too. Tell me, Vongola, is this your first time?" She whispered into his ear, voice low and sensual. He could only nod, so focused on maintaining his composure. She let out a pleased sound. "Then Vongola, let me introduce you to something new." She sat down, and for a moment, he saw stars. "I'll show you something your dear little guardians would never dream of. Not even Reborn."


	2. And the paperwork remains

Later, his Guardians burst in just as they are shaking hands on their agreement, and he smiles at them. They are ready to battle whoever has locked them together into his office. Lucifer just raised an eyebrow at them, and Tsuna just laughed at her expression.

"I'm fine, guys. Not dead, still got a pulse." They didn't look fully convinced yet. But Lucifer was ready to leave, and he'd have enough time to calm them down. "I'd like you to meet our newest ally, Lucifer. She represents Mirage, an organization focusing on assassination and information gathering. You'll be seeing her around." Lucifer winked at him, then turned towards the intruders, and bowed.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. Unfortunately, I have to run." She walked up to the door, nobody stopping her. Hand on the doorknob, she turned back one last time, eyes fixated on Tsuna. "And Vongola, call me Liz."

Chaos ensured after she left, disappearing without a trace behind his door. And after he'd managed to calm them down, Reborn had returned from his mission, and he had to do everything again.

The next few times Lucifer visited them publicly, not just him in the bedroom, she managed to obtain a couple of fanboys, who followed her almost everywhere. Until she had snapped one time, and "brought" someone with her to entertain them.

"Spanner, Shoichi, and you, you green little piece of shit." She glared at Verde sulking in a shadowed corner, the scientist just smirking at her. "I want you guys to meet somebody." And she pulled a guy with glasses and auburn hair. He looked around, then shrugged, letting himself fall down onto the dining room floor. Lucifer's smile was borderline murderous, but the scientists seemed to not notice it, too focused on the trick she had done. "He's the best hacker I know. Now, Hotfuzz, be a good boy and introduce yourself. I have reports to look over and they are just getting in my way. I'll be using your office, Vongola." She sent them a final glare, and left, a large stack of papers appearing in her hands. Tsuna started absentmindedly nodding, and then he felt a shudder run down his spine. Reborn was glaring at him, and he suddenly remembered he had unfinished paperwork left on his desk. A lot of unfinished paperwork, and it was report-day.

"I'm Blanc. Pleasure to meet you. Now, where in the world am I?" And with that, there was a new face in the mansion. They both fell into the craziness that was their life. Well, until they got to sparring. The two of them could level entire buildings without using weapons or flames. And the way Liz was bending...he was going to enjoy their time spent in the bedroom.

Things began to smooth themselves out, eventually, although Tsuna suspected that his men did not take the newcomers from Mirage seriously. Until he'd sent Lucifer out on a mission with Reborn to Amsterdam.

"Just with what on earth did you send me out on a mission, Dame-Tsuna?" He looked up, and reeled back. The hitman looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Tell me about it, Reborn." He sat back, wishing that it was acceptable time to get drunk. But Liz would kill him if he started drinking without her. Reborn let out a sigh, and started his tale.

"We cornered the target, she got to interrogating and somehow got into his mind. Then she sprang up, shot the guy and started barking out orders. Apparently he had a warehouse full of 'shifters', and by that point, she was in control of the whole mission. Blanc had arranged some of teammates to meet us up there, and he ended up coordinating the mission. There was a black van there, with five teenagers. Four of them came with us, and the fifth remained there to help us from the outside. Two took the roof, the other two the back door and we took the front door. We cleared everything in record time, and then Blanc told us there was a possibility of a basement entrance near us. The two of us went down, and she had ordered me to stay behind. There were roughly 30 shifters there, all equipped with guns. There was a fight, and when I finally managed to see what was happening, she was spitting out the remains of one of the attackers neck. One of her arm was on the ground, and the other was held up by a strand of muscle. And she looked like fucking swiss cheese, Tsuna." And the greatest hitman looked ready to barf right there. "And she was alive. She smiled at me, then there was a blue light, and her wounds had all disappeared, and her arms were reattached. Tsuna, Just who is she?" The Vongola Don took a deep breath, and looked his former tutor in the eye. He'd known about her regenerative abilities, but seeing that even Reborn was unnerved by her really hit home. And still, some animalistic side of him was enjoying the show, and he felt his lips move into a smirk.

"She's my new part-time bodyguard." Reborn shot up from his seat, mouth open to yell at him, but he didn't get his turn at speaking. Byakuran burst through the door, screaming, followed by a bullet.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, save me!" The white haired man somehow managed to evade Reborn and his desk, and he ended back hiding behind his chair. Liz suddenly appeared in the doorway, her ponytail floating behind her, purple highlights in the drown mass and a gun in her outstretched hand.

"You destroyed my paperwork, you fucking bastard!" And she was suddenly also behind his chair, and there was a chorus of yells in the hallway. Tsuna did the most logical thing, and banged his head against his desk. At least all the important paperwork was already shipped out.

"I was thinking." They were in his bedroom, and she was grinding down on him.

"About what?" He grinned when she let out a long moan. After the whole paperwork-fiasco, she was still fired up.

"I've been spending time with your housemates. And I thought we could experiment." He flipped them, and lowered hi face to her heaving chest.

"Do you have anything or anyone in mind?" He let out a groan as her nails dug into his shoulders.

"How about the other bunny? He reminds me of you..." She got cut off when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He liked the soft mounds, then looked up at her flushed face with a raised eyebrow. "Shoichi Irie." He let out a chuckle. A bunny indeed.


	3. It's wabbit season!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, folks. And the promised 5127.

After a week of deliberating, their plan was set. Blanc had somehow managed to lure people away from the labs, and Liz had created a copy of him to remain in his office, so passer-by's would think he is working. And now, all he had to do was corner the bunny and have his wicked way with him. Preferably in front of a camera, so Liz could also enjoy their little show.

S there he was, walking into lab 5, with his fear of getting caught in overdrive. But when he caught sight of his prize, all his fears evaporated. Shoichi had his back to him, and was bent over something, possibly a Moska, tinkering away. And now, Tsuna understood why the other version of him got his position in the Millefiore so fast. With every little wiggle, he was closer and closer to just simply ripping the others pants down and taking him without any warning. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, and then walked up to the oblivious scientist. He placed a hand on one of the enticing mounds, and trailed it up to the shoulder, gently pulling Irie up.

"Wha-? Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun!" His cheeks were red from Tsuna's earlier actions and the fact that he was pulled close against the other. "What can I do for you?" Tsuna let out a deep, rumbling chuckle, and leaned in.

"Oh, you could do plenty of things for me. But right now, I got a challenge from a devilish little lady; and only you can help me complete it." He let his hand wander again, grabbing onto the others butt again. Irie let out a yelp, hands coming up to push himself away from the Don. "Now now, don't be like that. It will remain between the three of us. And after all, I know you want me." He let his eyes turn amber, gaze full of promises, and Shoichi, try as he might, felt himself grow aroused. His protests died down, and he was soon guided to one of the lab tables in clear view of all the cameras.

"Said lady also wants to enjoy our show." Tsuna whispered into his ear, and before he could respond, he was swept into an intense kiss. Shoichi's legs were pushed open, and hand moved up to release him from his restrains. They were soon panting, Tsuna biting down onto his shoulder while his fingers opened him up. Irie was being swept up by all the pleasure he was feeling, and he started agreeing to everything Tsuna was whispering to him.

This was something new, something forbidden. They were engaged in a tango of pleasure, and he could barely hold on, let alone match the Don in his fervor. It felt like he was being pulled apart and pushed into an even smaller frame at the same time, and when that particular high hit him, he was blinded, his senses overloaded.

Tsuna had to admit, Liz had good taste. The bunny was shaking beneath him, pale skin flushed from desire, and he did not want to let go of his prey. But h had to, unless he wanted his Guardians to skin the poor guy alive.

"Three days from now, I want you in my office around dinnertime. I have a job for you." He smiled at the still flushed younger man. He kissed Shoichi again, leaving him panting and mouth glistening, and left him alone. Liz was rubbing off him.

His reward for a job well done was a strip-tease by a very enthusiastic Liz. She'd thanked him for the video throughoutly, showing him what wonders her tail could do. And his Guardians were all oblivious to this, only Chrome smirking knowingly at them when Liz was with them. The other one who seemed to suspect something was Reborn, but him scowling at her could come from many other reasons.

She looked really, really ravishing the night Shoichi was supposed to join them. All her curves were on display, and somehow she had made her eyes shine, although they were still purple. She was the one that opened the door to the clearly intimidated Irie, red lips smiling at him alluringly. Shoichi, for his part, looked like he had just rolled out of bed, hair a mess and shirt rumpled.

"You wanted to see me?" Barely a whisper, followed by a wince when Liz ran a manicured hand up his arm. For the moment, Tsuna let Liz enjoy herself. He had to finish with his file before it would get mixed up in the mess that ruled over his desk.

"Yes, Sho-kun, we wanted to see you. All of you." Her voice was low and seductive, her breath ghosting over the older man's cheeks. Both of her hands were on his body, trailing around the hem of his shirt. She was even speaking with an accent. "After all, I wanted to thank you for that video. I really enjoyed it." She tilted his head to the side and ran her tongue over the exposed skin, before her teeth sank into it, just above where Tsuna's mark was blooming red.

The redhead closed his eyes, too shocked to move. This was a whole new side of Lucifer, and he was scared of doing something wrong when she was that turned on. Her body was pressed close to his, her scent enveloping him, and he felt his thinking grow sluggish with every passing second.

He barely registered the footsteps coming towards them. There was another pair of hands on him, and he pushed against a hard chest. Lucifer followed him, finally letting go of his neck in favor of kissing Tsunayoshi while the other grabbed his ass.

Before it could progress to an office-threesome, Lucifer and Tsuna pulled away, both breathing hard.

"We'll ravage you later, Bunny. But for now, Liz wants to go clubbing." And his sanity got lost with those words. First, they went to a club packed full of people somewhere in Eastern Europe, where he was treated to the sight of the very flexible Lix dancing with several of the clubbers and with both Tsuna and him; then they ended up in Tsunayoshi's bedroom, and he was glad for the pretense of 'going on a mission' on the next day. He was not sure he had enough strength to stand up on his own, never mind working.


	4. Sweet, sweet temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I had an idea...that may be a big turn-off. I got thinking about introducing a "having a child" arc, but there is a teeny tiny problem. I made Liz sterile in the original story, and I'd like to keep it that way. And she's hella possessive, so no fucking girls without condoms if it's one of her boys. But she can make her nanobots do anything, so she could create a functioning womb in, for example Shoichi, and turn of the bots before they'd do any other alterations. And, they'd have the cutest kids ever. Should I take it that way? Help?

The ball is stuffy and full of lying people trying to charm secrets out of each other. The Varia where the hosts of this party, and the young Vongola Don couldn't wait to get out of there and take a long soak with the lovely lady who had accompanied him that night. Liz looked gorgeous, talking to Dino, red lips stretching into a breathtaking smile. Her green dress, a few shades darker than Shoichi's eyes, wraps around her curves, and sweeps down to the floor, hiding golden heels that boost her height up to level with his nose. But the most endearing thing about her at the moment is her hair. Her long, brown curls are braided and arranged into roses at the back of her head, gold thread connecting real red and golden roses to everything else. He wonders how the others can't pick up on her imagery, her oh so clear tribute to her lovers. A waltz started, and he made his way to her, planning on spinning her around one last time for the evening, showing her off.

He could hear Lussuria coo at them, and could feel Reborn's glare, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe, if things were different and the girl in his arms weren't his lover for months now, he'd leave her there without a second thought.

"Do you want to know what they are saying about us?" Her voice was full of mischief, and he let out a short laugh at her suggestion.

"Humor me, love." It was her turn to laugh, the sound drowned out by the violins.

They left just like they came, together, their every step followed by whispers. She kicked off her shoes as soon as they were behind his bedroom door. He sighed, removing his tie and unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Join me in the bathroom, handsome?" She smirked at him, a hand moving behind her, roses and thread falling down behind her. There was a playful sway to her movements, as she turned around, humming a happy tune.

"Immediately, love." He winked at her, then turned to his phone, checking his emails. Soft music sounded from the bathroom, and he was greeted with her naked form rocking along to the latin music. She turned around, curls cascading over her shoulder, covering her upper half.

"Bathtime?" The tub was already filling with bubbly water. If he concentrated, he could still smell the scent of her shampoo, fresh and calming, like a morning in the mountains.

"Bathtime." He pulled her into the tub with him. She laughed as the water sloshed around them. He lived for this moments, be it with Liz or Shoichi, or in the best cases, both of them.

They were watching a movie after their bath, and she was wearing one of his old shirts.

"What do you think about playing around just a little more?" He murmured, burying his head into her mane.

"Don't include Shoichi. He's not ready for our little challenges." She interlocked their hands, pulling them up to kiss his fingers. He hummed in response, watching the characters on the screen chase down an escaped ferret.

"I never asked you, why do you think is so similar between the two of us?"

"Besides the glaringly obvious fact that you both used to be painfully shy when you were younger, until you had to enter difficult situations. But now...you two have the same kind heart and drive. And you two often have the same look in your eyes. But, on the other hand, you're, I don't know, more sadistic and leader-like? "

"So, are you finally admitting that I'm the head of this relationship?" He smirked at her, while Liz turned around, straddling him, with her hands moving to his shoulders.

"Honey, that's just what I let you believe." She purred, eyes lidded, while one red fingered hand moved to brush along his chin, their lips almost meeting. "You may control your little mafia men, but I'm made of tougher material. Mukuro?" He let out a laugh, chasing after her lips.

"Only if you do Reborn." She smiled, and pulled him into a toe-curling kiss.

"No fair, I gave you an easy one. Reborn is afraid of me."

"Be creative. I want to see him panting under you." He winked and she blushed, smacking his arm.

"I created a monster..."

"But you love this monster."

"True. I love you, my handmade little monster."


	5. Like night and day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, nuff said.

"Sho-chan, come dance with me." Her hair was braided into a thick rope along her back, and she was wearing a bright blue dress, falling just below her knees. Shoichi shielded his eyes, looking up at her outstretched hand. They were in the vast gardens of the Vongola mansion, in a secluded little spot that not many knew about. She had dragged them out there, citing the need of fresh air. He wanted to say no, but he was powerless when she tapped into her cat-like charm.

"I have work to do, Liz. I can't dance with you. And besides, we don't have music." She pouted, plopping down in front of him.

"Please, Sho-chan. You weren't at the ball, and I wanted to dance with you. And you can continue your work after that." And she leaned in, smirking at his sudden stiffness. "And I know for a fact that you're waaay ahead of your work."

He sighed, setting aside his tablet on the blanket they were sitting on. She jumped up, her triumphant smile contagious. Her eyes turned blue for a second, and suddenly, there was music they could dance to. He put his hands around her waist, rocking with her to the soft tunes of a love song.

"Cheesy much?" She just winked at him, spinning them a little faster. Acting on a sudden thought, he pulled at her, both of them falling onto the grass, completely missing the blanket.

"You little shit!" She wheezed out, both laughing. There was a roar somewhere in the distance, and suddenly, an orange blur pounced onto Shoichi, landing on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Liz started laughing harder, while Nuts blinked up at the humans Tsuna was so fond of.

"Did you really need to jump on me?"

"Gao!" It sounded smug, happy of his accomplishments. Liz finally calmed down, and she leaned forward, rubbing noses with the lion. After a couple of minutes however she stopped, looking back at the way the lion had joined them.

"Someone's coming. And it's not Tsuna." Nuts jumped off him, and they both shot up, and he tried to grab his tablet. Liz grabbed his hand, tugging him into the nearby woods. She was fast, guiding him over everything, until stopped by a tree, and started climbing, motioning him to follow her.

"This is insane. Why did we have to run?" He grumbled, grabbing onto the low-hanging branches and pulling himself even higher.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone right now." She finally sat down on a thick branch, pulling him up besides her. "And a little excitement won't kill you!" She looked like a little kid, and the realization that she wasn't even twenty hit him right there.

"I hate you for making me do this." He stated with a huff, looking over the excellent view they had over the grounds.

"You'll still love me when this is over. Now, Shoichi, kiss me like the world is gonna disappear." He smiled at her leaning in to do just that. After all, how many chances did he get to do this again?

Later that day, she was dressed in a bathrobe and standing in front of Reborn's door, knowing that Tsuna was doing the same with Mukuro. She took a deep breath, slipping into the her usual mind-set when she went to missions. Her lips turned blood red, and her nails extended, also turning red. She knocked on the door, and entered without waiting for an answer, locking the door behind herself, and sealing it so they would be unbothered.

"What are you playing at?" There was a gun pointed at her head, and a half-dressed Reborn glaring at her. She leaned against the barrel, licking her lips. Her hands moved to the tie of her satin bathrobe, enjoying the fact that his eyes followed her every movement.

"Nothing that will hurt you, Reborn." She purred, allowing her accent to slip in. The hitman gulped, moving a little to the side, trying to hide his lower half from her. "I just want your help with something." And her robe fell down, revealing the almost endless stretch of soft skin, covered only with a few pieces of black silk with yellow accents. "I've heard lots about you, and I wanted to see if reality lives up to the legend." She started walking towards him, flashing him a seductive smile.

"I'm not interested." He bit back, retreating from her approaching form, his bed only a few inches away from him.

"Everybody loves a little danger in their life." She bypassed the hand pointing a gun at her, stepping right in front of the hitman. "And besides, if you'd prefer anybody else, I can be them to." And she turned into Tsuna, playing on his weakness related to his student. She winked at him, and Reborn was speechless. Then something snapped inside him, and he grabbed her, and slammed her onto his bed.

"Turn back into yourself!" He hissed at her, and she smiled, melting back into her original form. "I'm not going to fuck you while you look my student." She switched their places, straddling him.

"Glad you agreed to the program." And she leaned down to kiss Reborn.

"Does he know about this?" She smirked, grinding down onto him. Trust Reborn to figure out she was having a relationship with his student.

"He suggested you. Sadistic little monster." He clearly wanted to try something, but she cut him off, biting down onto his neck. They stopped talking for a while, too occupied with undressing and touching each other. Reborn was trying to be a gentle lover, but she was a beast, moving fast and hard, leaving him breathless and wondering how Tsuna could keep up with her.

She lowered herself onto him, a smooth, hairless tail appearing behind her. He was lost in the feeling of her around him when he let out a yelp, feeling her tail enter him. It wasn't fair, having that advantage over him. Then, in that brief moment of clarity, another thought hit him.

"Wait, aren't you worried about me knocking you up?" She let out a laugh, widening her tail and showing herself harder down onto him.

"I can't get pregnant, boyo." And he came, hard.


	6. It's the wine's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill in the gaps however your imagination wishes to. I really wasn't in the mood to write about sex.

"How permanent are your illusions? Are they like Lucifer's changes until you loose your concentration, or more fickle?" He gets a raised eyebrow in response, long fingers curled around a glass full of wine.

"Why are you here, Tsunayoshi?"

"Other than to share a drink with one of my Guardians? Just to have a chat, Mukuro. After all, you might be lonely with Chrome away on a trip with the other girls." He shudders when the other starts to chuckle, memories of past fears running through his mind. Keep calm, idiot. Liz is going to kick your ass and lock you out of the bedroom.

"Why Tsunayoshi, are you trying to proposition me?" He smirks at Mukuro, feeling his chance appear.

"Is it working? Because I could really put an effort into this." Mukuro starts to laugh, and Tsuna just smiles at him, sliding closer to the other male, trying his hardest to embody Lucifer's confidence

"You're awful at flirting, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I might be. I never had to do before." He's on his feet, absentmindedly twirling his glass of wine in his hand. Something is stirring deep inside of him, and maybe drinking blood full of nanobots was a bad idea, but he had misjudged the strength of his bite, and Liz was flushed so pretty pink under him...Shaking his head to get back on track, he leaned against one of the couches in the room.

"Oya? And how do you conquer then, Tsunayoshi?"

"I usually just smile at them." He started walking towards Mukuro, setting his glass down onto the table. "It usually helps that the people I try to woo are already attracted to me." He was right in front of the other, feet barely touching.

"And you think I'm attracted to you?"

"You would have stopped me a long while ago." And he went in for the kill.

Being with Mukuro was really different from being with Shoichi, but it still didn't hold a candle to Liz and her abilities in and outside the bedroom. He was needy, and shied away from his touch, even if it was clear as day that he craved it. The whole 30 minutes of it were a new experience for the both of them, and when he walked away from the Mist Guardians room, he felt like he'd seen a side of the strange man that he'd never experienced before, and most likely wouldn't see for the rest of his life, unless his partners were in for a full-blown orgy with almost everybody.

He met up with Liz in front of his door, her hair a mess and bathrobe askew. She had a bright smile on her lips, and her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"He knows" Was whispered between them, mindful to the sleeping form on the huge bed. "He was good, but I like myself better when you're under me." Was her response to her raised eyebrow. They climbed into bed, embracing their redheaded significant other from both sides. It was a good night.


	7. When secrets are revealed

“We should finally announce our relationship.” Liz froze, spoon midway to her lips. Shouichi stopped his typing, and gaped at Tsuna. The Vongola boss was lying on a couch, folder in one hand, with the other absentmindedly spinning a pen.   
“Mind repeating that sentence again?” She repeated, setting her spoon back into her cereal. Shouichi nodded along, closing his laptop.   
“I don't want to hide anymore. I'm getting tired of dodging advances left and right and I want u to enjoy ourselves in front of others too. I wish we could act out our relationship when we have company. I love you guys, and I want to show that. To the whole world.” Liz smiled at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. She took a deep breath, glancing at Shouichi for confirmation.   
“It's been a year already, and only Reborn and Chrome know. So, how about we let the others know tomorrow? At the family dinner.”   
“We'll think about it. Now, com'ere. I want to hold you. Both of you.” The folder, laptop and cereal was forgotten. The couch was barely big enough for all of them, but they made it work. Just like they were going to make being public work.   
Eventually they decided on doing something more their style...something with a more hidden meaning and more melodic. The whole family usually hung out during Saturday night, catching up on their lives, and Tsuna trying to prevent them from destroying the mansion.   
Tsuna picked dancing for that particular Saturday. It was raining outside and they had fires running. Liz was dressed in one of his larger sweaters, using it as a dress, Shouichi had a couple of her hairpins stuck in his curls, while Tsuna had lipstick stains on his collar and neck. She picked the music, and Shouchi joined Spanner on the couch, opting out of joining them. The kids were messing around to the song, Reborn and Bianchi were gliding around, and somehow, Gokudera had ended up with Yamamoto. But the focal point of the night was the young Don dancing with the curly haired assassin. Liz was a trained dancer, besides already having total control over her body. And Tsuna was a natural at dancing, and after so much time the two spent twirling around, doing elaborate tricks, knew his girlfriends flow.   
The song was coming to an end, and Shouichi leaned forward, trying to tune out Belphegor insulting Byakuran the third time in the fifteen minutes they were there. Everything slowed them as Tsuna dipped Liz, a hand moving up to cup her face while her hands moved to his neck. Their lips met and he straightened up, pulling her with them. He heard a glass shatter, and there was a gunshot. Reborn had his gun out, aimed at the fuming Gokudera.   
“I think I'll handle this, Reborn. After all, they couldn't shut up about wanting to fight me for a long time, and now, they have the perfect opportunity.” Her smile darkened, while there was an eerie blue light coming from the rest of her body. Shouichi gasped, trying to hide behind Tsuna, when their surrounding changed around them. They were in a rocky desert, and he realized Tsuna and Liz had planned this in more detail. There was an explosion that sent debris everywhere, followed by the Varia, Millefiore and almost all of the Vongola Guardians attacking a smirking Liz. This was not going to end pretty.  
With a flash of warm yellow light, there was a tall, brown haired man standing in front of them, the spectators, who pulled up a translucent barrier before anything could hit them. When the stranger finally turned around to face them, Irie found it hard to breath. He looked like a hotter, shorter haired version of his male lover, with tanned skin full of tattoos.   
“I'm glad I got here before Liz could deal any serious damage. With what your people can do, combined with her...total annihilation.” His voice matched his exterior, smooth and dark. And them, to top it all of, the man had the audacity to smile at them. “I'm Horus, by the way. I'm her second-in-command and favorite punching-bag.” Followed by a muttered because she can't really damage me that bad.   
Shouichi felt himself shiver in fear, the sudden urge to run and hide so overpowering, he felt himself latching onto Tsuna like there was no tomorrow. And then he saw what the others outside were really facing off against. Looking like a half-finished cross between the cartoon Cheshire Cat and a human, Liz was something straight out of his nightmares. There were craters forming after her, and felt himself wince those dreaded blue sparks appeared around her. And then, when she had swiped her hand at Byakuran, with the clear intent of cutting him, her shadow expanded, growing larger than the body it belonged. Byakuran barely dodged it, but the rocks behind him weren't so lucky.   
“I haven't seen her so close to revealing her true form since the former boss tried to kill Blanc in front of us. Do you think they had enough of trying to survive?” Horus turned to Tsuna, one finely sculpted eyebrow raised.  
“I'd personally leave them there for a bit longer. They managed to destroy my ballroom just last weekend, and some of them still hadn't finished their punishment.” There was a scream, and they saw one of the Varia fly over them, clothes smoking. “But I think killing them would be pointless. Too much paperwork.”  
“So, will you do the honors, or shall I tame the beast?”   
“How about I deal with everybody attacking her, while you try with her. I can't hurt her, even when she's trying to actively kill my friends.”  
“Deal.” And with yet another flash of light, they were off.


End file.
